Ennemis
by White Assassin
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque le brillant des yeux de ton ennemi devient une raison de vivre ? Une espèce de Pride!Edvy avec un soupçon de shônen-ai. / TRADUCTION de la fic "Enemigos" espagnol de Marquesa de Sade.


**Enemigos**

**Ennemis**

**Base** : FMA BBI

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, l'histoire originale et la fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Il s'agit ici d'une traduction de la fic « _Enemigos_ » de **Marquesa de Sade**, en espagnol (l'auteur voulait que je mette le lien... Mais même avec des espaces, il n'apparaît pas T.T")

**Genre** : Tragedy – Angst – OS – Pride!Edvy

**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il lorsque le brillant des yeux de ton ennemi devient une raison de vivre ? Une espèce de Pride!Edvy avec un soupçon de shônen-ai.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici LA fanfic qui m'avait fait débuter la traduction. C'était également la première que j'avais lu sur ce couple étrange que nous propose BBI. Une petite perle du genre puisque... Les fanfics sur ce couple restent extrêmement rares, et celle-ci est bien écrite et prenante. Néanmoins, comme l'indiquer le genre... Elle est loin d'être gaie T.T Pour autant, elle n'en reste pas moins belle, et nous propose une chute poétique qui nous laisse aisément imaginer la suite, sans pour autant avoir besoin de la lire de nos propres yeux :3 Voilà pour mon avis !:D Mais sachez quand même que bon... Il garde une bonne part de subjectivité, alors n'allez pas lire en gardant ce que je dis en tête, hein xp **(Envy** : _En fait, tu ferais mieux de traduire et point barre. Tu embrouilles les gens dès les premières lignes._ **W.A.** : _Toi, tu embrouilles les gens dès qu'ils te voient alors chut._)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Cette fic est une sorte de Envy x Pride dans un Univers Alternatif, mêlé au jeu BlueBird's Illusion._

_La rédaction n'est pas terrible, et dans certaines parties, elle devient très simple et brusque. Mais l'idée m'est venue hier, et je ne voulais pas l'oublier, mais la fic restera incomplète (croyez bien qu'elles me viennent en tête plus vite que ce que je voudrais)._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Il lui avait donné une bonne volée de coups. Il savait que le malheureux blondinet lui aurait causé des problèmes au moment où il aurait dû « le convaincre » de l'accompagner et, lorsqu'il avait aperçu cette lueur dans les orbes dorées de ce dernier et remarqué comme ses muscles se tendaient dans l'optique d'une lutte, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés également. Il était tard, très tard, et la faible lumière des lampadaires était insuffisante pour permettre à quiconque de témoigner du violent combat qui avait lieu. Une fois son ennemi affaibli par la simple inégalité que supposait leur endurance respective, il fut tout à fait capable de le plaquer plusieurs fois face contre les pavés, et de lui donner de nombreux coups de pieds dans le torse jusqu'à s'assurer qu'il ne pût plus opposer une quelconque résistance. Edward Elric se traîna misérablement sur le sol jusqu'à lui attraper la cheville, et perdit conscience. Il aurait pu considérer l'affaire réglée dès que l'alchimiste avait fermé les paupières. Cependant, il avait une mission à accomplir, et ainsi, après s'être assuré qu'aucun curieux ne fût en train de les observer, il prit le jeune dans ses bras, ses mains se tachant du sang qu'il avait un jour partagé, et repartit.

Une fois son travail accompli, il se laissa tomber dos sur la pelouse de l'un des jardins intérieurs de la demeure de sa ''Mère'' et soupira, ennuyé. Il avait de nouveau participé à accomplir l'odieux rêve d'un autre. Dante avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Ou plutôt, elle était sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, la seule chose chose qu'elle désirait au monde, plutôt, alors que lui, il s'ennuyait. A bien y réfléchir, les opportunités qu'il avait de se divertir était aussi limitées que brèves. Comme il détestait rester là à attendre des ordres! C'était quelque chose que seul lui aurait pu comprendre.

« Je te trouve enfin. » Lust débarqua dans le jardin et s'approcha lentement jusqu'à lui cacher la vision de la lune, qui se trouvait à son dernier quartier.

« Lust... Eh bien, je peux enfin le tuer? » Demanda-t-il, en prenant garde de ne pas laisser l'impatience être visible dans son ton hâtif. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« C'est un peu tard pour ça. A moins que ce soit possible de tuer deux fois un humain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ce que je veux dire », soupira-t-elle, « C'est qu'il est mort avant que Dante puisse l'utiliser. Tu l'a tué. »

Envy haussa un sourcil, et resta à la fixer silencieusement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou se montrer offensé par son insolence. Pour le moment, il préféra ne pas répliquer, et obtenir le plus tôt possible l'information qui l'intéressait.

« Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec les humains pour être si blagueuse ? Dépêche, dis-moi si Dante a enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait du nabot. »

Un autre soupir émergea de la poitrine de Lust qui, se tournant à demi et se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison, lui dit : « Tu peux vérifier que je ne mens pas quand tu parleras avec Dante. Je te conseille d'aller la voir maintenant, avant qu'elle ne se mette à cracher du feu. »

Il ne suivit pas le conseil de sa camarade. Ou tout du moins, pas immédiatement. A présent qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir la lune, il porta son regard sur l'infime ligne blanche et sentit, pour la première fois, son cœur tressaillir. Et si on ne lui avait pas menti? Que se passerait-il si le Fullmetal Alchemist, son second pire ennemi, était mort? A la réflexion, ce n'était pas si mal. Après tout, n'avait-il pas rêvé éveillé de ce moment où le sang de ce bâtard, et celui de ses fils se répandrait pour lui? Et c'était ce qui, selon Lust, s'était passé. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi? Peut-être parce qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois l'avoir à ses pieds, agonisant, alors qu'il continuait à frapper son corps avec ses poings, et son âme avec des mots. Et il serait mort en voyant son visage empli de satisfaction comme dernière vision, devant se rendre à l'évidence que tous ses efforts s'étaient révélés vains. Mais non, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées de cette manière. Il l'avait donc quitté si facilement?

Lorsqu'il rassembla finalement le courage suffisant pour se rendre à l'évidence, il comprit qu'ils étaient loin de lui avoir fait une blague. Au cours du combat pendant lequel il l'avait capturé, il avait oublié que, contrairement à lui, son adversaire était humain. Une de ses nombreuses côtes brisées s'était incrustée dans un de ces organes vitaux. Sa mort avait été lente et douloureuse, et on n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

Dante se montra sévère et inclémente. L'éliminer pour sa négligence n'était pas une idée si mauvaise, mais pas non plus sans inconvénients. Comme punition, il devrait à présent faire trois à quatre fois plus d'efforts, sous la menace d'être poursuivi et scellé en cas de désobéissance. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son véritable châtiment résiderait dans une toute autre chose, bien plus importante.

« Envy », l'appela un jour sa « Mère », aux côtés des autres homonculi, un mois après l'irrémédiable tragédie. « Ils savent que nos espoirs sont à présent placés dans le cadet des Elric, moins préparé, mais tout aussi doué. Il se trouve que j'ai perdu une des pièces essentielles de mon plan, et j'ai donc dû trouver une solution de dernier recours. Je vais donc vous présenter aujourd'hui votre nouveau compagnon. »

Disant cela, la femme se dirigea vers la porte de son laboratoire, d'où apparut une figure que tous connaissaient bien. Des présents, Envy fut sans aucun doute le plus impressionné. Là, en face de lui, se trouvait celui qui fut un jour le Fullmetal Alchemist, vêtu de vêtements sombres pareils aux siens, avec sa longue chevelure blonde étalée sur les épaules, et dont le regard semblait étrangement perdu. En apercevant ses yeux, il put cependant remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne. Aucune lueur ou expression n'était visible en eux. Il semblait complètement dépourvu de vie.

« J'ai passé tout mon temps à le créer pour m'assurer qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de se souvenir de sa vie passée », continua Dante, arborant un sourire plein d'orgueil. « L'unique inconvénient est qu'il ne pense pas assez de lui même, mais il suit les ordres au pied de la lettre. Envy, tu te chargeras de mettre sa loyauté et ses habilités à l'épreuve. Son nom est Pride. Pride, lui, c'est ton compagnon, Envy. Tu devras obéir à tout ce qu'il te dira, toujours et quand ses ordres ne s'opposeront pas aux miens. Compris?

- En...vy », articula avec torpeur l'homonculus qui venait à peine de naître.

En entendant son propre nom, prononcé de cette façon-là, avec cette voix-là, une frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de travailler avec cet abruti d'homonculus, ce pantin parlant, qui, comble de tout, ressemblait tant à ce fichu nabot. C'était absolument inacceptable. Et le pire de tout était qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi cela le rebutait autant.

* * *

La mise en exécution du plan ne se fit pas attendre. D'ailleurs, Envy fut surpris que tout eût été si bien préparé, et que l'objectif eût été placé si haut. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à se procurer, comme on le lui avait demandé, un uniforme militaire. Il le vola en effet à un jeune et imprévoyant officier qui était, par chance, de garde dans une ruelle déserte, et qu'il tua d'ailleurs par la suite. Après avoir ordonné à Pride de se déshabiller, il ressentit une sorte de soulagement en le découvrant dépourvu de certains détails qui pouvaient le définir comme un de ses compagnons. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci eut finit d'enfiler l'uniforme, il ressentit quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Il le prit par les épaules et le fit se retourner, afin de nouer ses cheveux en une tresse, comme avait l'habitude de le faire Edward Elric. Il saisit la chevelure de la couleur de l'or et la tira brusquement, entrelaçant chaque mèche avec rudesse, lorsqu'il eut finit de le peigner. Il était devenu à présent l'exacte réplique de l'alchimiste, identique jusqu'au moindre trait de son apparence, à l'exception de ces yeux vides... Envy prit la forme de l'officier assassiné et décida de hâter les choses pour atteindre leur objectif le plus tôt possible.

S'infiltrer dans le quartier général leur fut aisé. Ils parcoururent rapidement les longs couloirs pour éviter que quelqu'un ne reconnaisse l'homonculus le plus jeune, même si plusieurs personnes restèrent à le fixer sans dire mot, abasourdis. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au bureau qu'ils cherchaient; une plaque sur laquelle était gravé le mot « Colonel » se trouvait sur la porte.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois dire », lui murmura Envy à voix basse.

- Je le sais », répondit Pride.

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'un coup. Comme ils s'y attendaient, le Colonel se trouvait derrière son bureau, pris par son travail comme de coutume. Les papiers qu'il tenait tremblèrent au moment où son regard se posa sur l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants. Il se mit debout d'un bond et prononça un nom, même s'il fut incapable de dire quoique ce fût d'autre avant que le blond ne lui saute dessus et ne lui plaque sa main sur la bouche, tandis que de l'autre, il retint sa main gantée de façon à ce qu'il ne pût utiliser son alchimie. Roy Mustang, dès qu'il fut en mesure de réagir, pâlit en notant qu'autre chose ne tournait pas rond. Aucun de ces bras étrangement puissants qui l'immobilisaient n'était artificiel. Les deux étaient constitués de chair et d'os, recouverts d'une peau si froide qu'elle glaçait tout. Il tenta de se dégager, mais n'y parvint pas. Cet Edward était trop fort. Pendant ce temps, l'autre officier s'était chargé de fermer la porte pour que personne ne vint les déranger.

Envy observa, immobile, le plan se dérouler à la perfection. Aucune once de doute, aucune hésitation dans les mouvements ne fut visible dans l'attitude de Pride tandis que la vie du Colonel s'éteignait entre ses mains. En vérité, dans les plans de Dante, peu importait si Mustang vivait ou mourait. Le principal était, pour l'instant, d'évaluer si tout souvenir avait réellement était effacé de l'esprit de Pride. Effectivement, ils venaient de prouver cette théorie.

« Bon, laisse-le », ordonna le plus âgé d'un ton las.

« Le laisser? Mais il n'est pas encore mort. Mère a dit que...

- Lâche-le, bon sang! Dante m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas en finir avec lui. Laisse-le, maintenant. »

Pride garda le silence quelques instants, puis décida de cesser d'étrangler l'homme qui se trouvait déjà inconscient sous lui. Il se redressa et observa son aîné, attendant.

« Nous rentrons », lui indiqua ce dernier.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, ennuyant. Envy savait parfaitement que Dante, tôt ou tard, se rendrait compte de l'échec de la mission. Qu'elle aille au diable, Dante. Il aurait le temps de s'occuper de la fureur de la vieille sorcière plus tard. Ce qui le préoccupait davantage était de vérifier pourquoi il était si furieux de travailler aux côtés de Pride, puisqu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il le dérangeait de trop, qu'il ressemblât ou non à l'humain à partir duquel il avait été créé. Tout en lui était une raison de lui faire ressentir la plus profonde haine. Où était cette vigueur, cette énergie qu'il avait voulu anéantir avec tant d'envie? Où était son ennemi, celui qu'il haïssait tant, celui qui lui apportait une raison de continuer à vivre? Et, ce qu'il détestait le plus et qui le rendait le plus nostalgique était que, ignorant toutes les perches tendues, il ne paraissait pas s'être opéré en lui la moindre réminiscence, tandis que lui ne pouvait (ni ne souhaitait) se défaire de ses souvenirs, qui le tourmentaient.

* * *

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Dante, craignant qu'un autre obstacle ne se mît en travers de sa route, ordonna finalement qu'on capture Alphonse Elric, qu'Envy et Pride coopérèrent à nouveau. Malgré l'avertissement du Colonel Mustang qui l'avait prévenu de l'existence possible d'un ennemi identique à Edward, ils n'eurent pas de mal à le capturer. Alphonse, même en connaissance de cause, ne put s'empêcher d'être bouleversé face au retour de son frère aîné, qui avait disparu depuis presque deux mois. Ce moment de faiblesse fut l'opportunité rêvée pour que, grâce à la force surhumaine que les deux êtres possédaient, ceux-ci capturent l'énorme armure et la séquestrent. Comme ils ne pouvaient faire en sorte que leur prisonnier gardât le silence, ils empruntèrent des ruelles obscures et inhabitées. Dans l'une de ces nombreuses rues, aussi désagréables pour la vue que pour l'odorat, Envy prit une décision inattendue, emporté par un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait ni à comprendre ni à accepter du tout. Convaincant Pride par la ruse et désobéissant délibérément à Dante, ils se posèrent dans un entrepôt abandonné, où ils laissèrent Alphonse au sol, attaché par des cordes. Envy tâtonna dans l'obscurité jusqu'à tomber sur l'interrupteur de l'ampoule qui, par miracle, s'alluma sans le moindre problème, illuminant le poussiéreux lieu. L'autre homonculus s'assit sur une caisse de bois à présent visible, et lui, se rapprocha de son otage.

« Je vais le tuer ici même », déclara-t-il.

« Mais Mère...

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a ordonné. Tu sais ce que signifie ce cercle dessiné avec du sang? » lui demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt le symbole gravé sur le métal de l'armure. « S'il est brisé, il meurt.

- Tu es sûr que Mère...?

- Ferme-la et écoute ce que je te dis! » s'exclama-t-il, détruisant le bras droit de l'alchimiste d'un coup de poing adroit.

Pride se tut, comme il le lui avait ordonné. Il ne paraissait pas avoir de plus grande inquiétude que celle de désobéir à Dante, chose qui alimenta la fureur qui s'emparait déjà de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse se débattait inutilement pour se libérer de ses liens, suppliant son frère de lui venir en aide.

« Tu ne penses pas m'en empêcher? Il a raison. Tu es son frère, et tu ne fais rien pour le sauver. »

Silence. Un silence si brutal comme il n'en existe nul autre, puisque les cris du jeune alchimiste continuèrent. Envy se mit debout, chancelant, et se rapprocha de Pride pour lui envoyer un coup qui le fit tomber au sol. Il se baissa et le prit par les épaules, retournant s'asseoir sur la caisse, complètement désespéré.

« Maudit sois-tu! Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de qui tu étais? L'alchimie, les militaires, le Colonel, ta mère... Tu ne te rappelles pas la pathétique promesse que tu faisais à chaque instant à ton frère, celle de lui rendre son corps? Tu as tout oublié? »

Il découvrit la réponse dans ces yeux dorés inexpressifs, opaques. Il les observa fixement, espérant y trouver une réponse, un espoir de récupérer quelqu'un qui, visiblement, lui manquait tant. Il dut baisser le regard, parce que lui aussi était orgueilleux, lui aussi détestait sa fichue faiblesse. Puis, Pride appuya sa main sur son épaule, ce qui l'amena à le regarder à nouveau.

« Envy... Tu veux que moi... Je le tue? »

Cela fut suffisant pour mener l'horreur d'Alphonse et la folie d'Envy a leur comble. C'était peut-être une marque de sympathie? Pourquoi, à la place de cela, ne se rappelait-il pas de la haine et de l'inimitié? Il ne put plus en supporter davantage. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il embrocha son torse d'un coup de poing, le couvrant de sang. Alphonse laissa échapper un puissant cri.

« Je jure de te tuer autant de fois que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus de vies », dit-il, pris de la plus effrayante des folies. Il distingua finalement un semblant d'expression sur le visage de son compagnon qui, confus, l'observait tandis qu'un filet de sang perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à le cogner à nouveau, quand il se rappela le jour où Edward Elric était mort, et l'insatisfaction qu'il avait ressentie après cette perte. Se défaire de lui ne servirait à rien, tout comme cela serait inutile de continuer comme ça.

Retirant son bras de son corps et lui tournant le dos, il se mordit la lèvre, pensif.

« Pride... Si je te demandais que tu laisses Dante et que tu viennes avec moi, tu le ferais?

- Non », répondit-il sans hésitation.

« Tu me tuerais si elle te le demandait?

- Oui. »

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, après avoir entendu les réponses attendues.

« Alors, je suppose que nos routes se séparent ici. »

Disant cela, il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Alphonse était étendu, attaché et abattu, et, en un instant, il effaça de ses doigts le cercle de sang, observant la lueur des yeux de l'armure s'éteindre. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Pride, qui assistait à l'assassinat comme un spectateur ingénu, resta silencieux tandis qu'Envy s'inclinait vers lui et lui embrassait le front avant de lui murmurer : « Vas voir Dante et dis-lui que j'ai tué Alphonse Elric. »

Et aussitôt, il s'en alla. Peut-être que Dante mourrait dans peu d'années, puisqu'elle avait déjà utilisé tout ce qu'il lui restait de la Pierre Philosophale. Cependant, il était certain que l'inertie entre eux leur permettrait de continuer avec cette haine mutuelle, qui avait commencé de nombreuses années auparavant. Elle leur permettrait de continuer à être, au-delà de toute raison et compréhension, d'éternels ennemis.

**Fin**

* * *

_Je SAIS qu'Edward est mort d'une façon très stupide. Mais ça vous semble logique, à vous, lorsque dans un anime/film/etc... Ils sautent, volent, se combattent, s'envoient des barres de fer dans la nuque, et s'en sortent sains et saufs?_

_Et le pauvre Alphonse qui n'a pas eu une seule malheureuse réplique..._

_Les pauvres..._

* * *

_**Marquesa de Sade**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
